They are Going to Bring Hell to Hogwarts
by Clio111
Summary: On a normal day at the end of August, two sisters discover that they are some how in some way witches. They are then thrown into a life filled with castles, flyinging brooms, fueding families, potions, and many other strange things. Soon things begin to change, things start to become dark in their family. They are then forced to dig deep into their families past.
1. Chapter 1

They are Going to Bring Hell to Hogwarts

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! We do own Pandora, John, Candra, and Aurora Gray.**

**A.N: **_Welcome to my first story written with a friend! Who also has a account on here {treehugginghippiexo}. We thought of this awhile ago and decided to start writing. I will tell you this though: We are both picky and it will take us time to update this story, so don't be too impatient with us. We are working on other stories too. I hope you enjoy! =) _

**Summary: _On a normal day at the end of August, two sisters discover that they are some how in some way witches. They are then thrown into a life filled with castles, flyinging brooms, fueding families, potions, and many other strange things. Soon things begin to change, things start to become dark in their family. They are then forced to dig deep into their families past. Will they be able to survive?_**

* * *

Chapter One

Pandora Gray is humming as she washes the dishes from breakfast. She has her long blond hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Her husband, John Gray, is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Pandora looks up at the ceiling listening to her two children shuffling up in their bedrooms and lets a small smile appear on her face. She was lucky enough to have two wonderful children. She looks up from the pan she is scrubbing, noticing an object flying quickly towards the window. It slows down as it nears the window and she notices that it's a owl. The owl gracefully lands on the window seal outside the window and it taps on the window with its beak. Pandora blinks staring at the owl before turning around to her husband.

"Um...Honey...Theres a owl at our window...and is knocking...Do I let it in?" She asks.

"A what? Sweetie I think you need to sit down for a few minutes." John says raising his eyebrow.

"No! John there really is a owl! Come over here and look."

John stands up and walks over to her and looks out the window. He jumps back hearing it knock again and looking impatient.

"Err...I guess we let it...in?" John says edging towards the window, only to stop by his wife interrupting him.

"No! It's a wild animal! I am not letting a wild filthy animal in the house! What if it is diseased! What if it bites us? What if-"

John turns to her and places his hand over her mouth before gesturing towards the owl laughing.

"Its like a messenger pigeon, but a owl." John says trying to calm her down.

"Fine but I am not taking you to the hospital when you get bit!" She says walking away before yelling, "Kids! Stay upstairs! Your father is being stupid!"

John shakes his head opening the window. The owl sticks out his leg that has paper tied to it. He leans over and unties it quickly and pulls away watching the owl fly off. He looks down and notices that it's two letters addressed to his daughters. He turns to Pandora shaking the letters at her.

"Did our kids sign up for some type of activity called Hogwarts?" John asks showing Pandora the letters.

"They better not have. Remember last year when they signed up for that mythology class? At the age of ten John! That's insane!" Pandora rants thinking back to last summer.

"Calm down honey. Let's just call down the birthday girls. After all we have to find out where we are having dinner tonight." John says mentally rolling his eyes at his wife's craziness.

"Aurora! Candra! Come down here right now!" Pandora yells sitting down at the kitchen table patting the seat next to her inviting John to sit next to her. John sits down putting the letters in the middle of the table. They wince hearing a loud commotion coming from the stairs. Suddenly two girls burst through the kitchen door. Standing there is their twin daughters, Aurora and Candra. The one on the right is Aurora. She has long blond delicate ringlets falling down her back, light green eyes, and cream white skin. To her left stands Candra who has long wavy black hair, gray eyes, and cream white skin. They smile at their parents innocently laughing nervously.

"Yes mother, father...what do you want?" They ask together walking over to the table.

"Sit." Pandora orders pointing at the chairs smiling sweetly folding her hands on the table. The twins listen and sit down squirming in their seats.

"So... did you guys join anything recently?" John asks calmly watching his daughters expressions before jumping back as his wife slams her palms on the table standing up.

"Listen here you little rascals, we just got letters from this Hogwarts place. Wanna tell us what this is about?" Pandora asks pushing the letters towards them.

"Uh oh... Aurora they seem to be doing the good cop bad cop thing..." Candra whispers leaning towards Aurora. Aurora nods in agreement before raising a eyebrow.

"Hogwarts? We never signed up for a Hogwarts." Aurora says pulling the letters towards her. She notices one is addressed to her and the other one is addressed to Candra. She hands over the one addressed to Candra to her. She looks at the envelopes and raises a eyebrow, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary...?" She asks questionly.

Pandora opens her mouth about to say something when a knock interrupts her. John stands up and walks out of the kitchen heading towards the front door. He opens the door and notices a middle age man standing in front smiling.

"Hello Mr. Gray, do you mind if I come in?" The man asks before smiling, "How silly of me. I'm Neville Longbottom, a professor at Hogwarts." John nods opening the door more.

"Come on in." He says wondering how much weirder this day can get, "Follow me please." John walks into the kitchen with Neville following him. Pandora freezes looking up stopping mid question.

"Oh. Hello there mister...?" She says smiling, patting her hair down.

"Sweetie, this is Neville Longbottom...a professor from Hogwarts." John explains hoping his wife wouldn't freak out. Neville smiles politely at Pandora and nods towards her.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He says before John gestures him to sit down at the table.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Longbottom?" Pandora asks standing up before holding out her hand, "I'm Pandora, Pandora Gray." Neville smiles shaking her hand.

"Yes please thank you." He says turning to the two girls next to him, "Oh? You, guys haven't opened your letters?" He asks rubbing his cheek nervously, "I guess I arrived a bit early then."  
They stare at him unsure what to say.

"I guess we better open them..." Candra says opening her envelop, Aurora following. They read over the letters quickly.

"Witches? We can't possible be witches." They both say together. They hear a gasp followed by a shatter. Everyone turns and looks at Pandora.

"Witches? Witches! Mr. Longbottom...not to be rude or anything but witches don't exist. That's only fantasy." She says calmly thinking that Mr. Longbottom is insane.

"Oh no ma'am. I am not lying. And witches are real, so are wizards." He says smiling, pointing towards the cup, "I can fix that right now, without glue." Pandora looks at him curiously.

"Prove it." She challenges. Neville nods pulling out a long wooden object, "Oh? And I'm guessing thats your wand?" Neville nods waving his wand at the cup. The cup fixes itself landing on the counter. Pandora falls to the ground staring up at him, "That's insane, totally unreal." She comforts herself. Everyone else stares at him weirdly.

"And I said this day couldn't get weirder..." John says scolding his daughters for staring.

"So we are really witches?" Aurora asks curiously with a gleam in her eyes. Neville nods standing up and walking over towards Pandora. He leans down and helps her up.

"T-thank you." She mumbles leaning against the counter before taking a deep breath, calming herself down, "How are they...witches? They can't do that."

"Well. We don't know how they are. But, they are muggleborns. Muggles are non-magical by the way. Anyway, we don't really understand how muggleborns are magical, but we are guessing that there might be some magical ancestor." He turns his attention to Aurora, "Can you think of anything weird that happened to you guys? Maybe you blew up a coffee pot or..." Candra cuts him off.

"Does being attacked by a moving rosebush count?" She asks innocently her cheeks tinted pink. Neville laughs nodding.

"Yes ma'am...although that usually doesn't happen..." He says eyeing them wondering what troubles the twins would bring to the school.

"Wait. Did you just say you got attacked by a rosebush?" Pandora asks pointing at them, "How did you get attacked by a freaking rosebush, we don't have a rosebush!"  
"Um...well you see mom." Aurora starts laughing nervously, "We went out and were exploring..."

"And we kind of stumbled upon a rosebush in a neighbor's back yard..." Candra says.

"And it attacked us!" They both finish together.

"Well. If they are witches...what is Hogwarts exactly? Is it safe?" John asks folding his hands on the table worrying for his daughters.

"Oh yes. I should tell you about Hogwarts shouldn't I?" Neville asks turning his attention to John watching Pandora sit next to him. "Okay, well you see Hogwarts is one of the schools for witches and wizards. There are more of them but this one is the closest for your kids. Hogwarts will teach them how to control there powers and even meet new people. Hogwarts is very well protected so nothing will happen to them." Neville finishes smiling.

"Oh? And how do the days go? How do they get there?" Pandora asks seriously, no smile on her face.

"Hm...you see they will live at the school and get breaks for winter and spring. Of course you get to see them in the summer too. You guys will have to take them to the train station and they will get on a train to get to Hogwarts. You will also pick them up in the train station for the breaks." Neville answers.

"How do we get to talk to them if they are so far away? Do we get to talk to them?" Pandora asks.

"You remember the owl you saw earlier? The one that brought the letters?" Neville asks watching the parents nod, "We communicate with that. We write out letters and then a owl brings them to the people."  
"So now we need to buy them a owl?" John asks.

"Not exactly, the school has owls that they let the students use to get a hold of there parents." Neville says watching the twins whisper to one another, "Do you girls have any questions?" He asks.

"Yeah, it says we need wands. Where in the world do we get wands?" Aurora asks looking up from the list of supplies the girls need.

"That and the spell books, there are no places that sell these unless we get a stick and magically turn them into wands."

"Oh. I didn't tell you about Diagon Alley yet have I?" Neville asks watching all of them shake their heads. "Well. We will actually go there right now if you guys are done with your questions."

"Wait, do you guys have the same kind of money as us? Do I have to pay for this school?" Pandora asks.

"No. We don't have the same type of money and kind of. You have to buy the supplies that they need." Neville answers. "Anymore questions?"

Everyone beside Neville shakes their heads. Neville stands up and smiles.

"Well, lets go." He says walking towards the door. John and Pandora follows while the twins look at one another.

"Um...guys we are still in our pajamas!" They yell together watching everyone stop walking.

"Hurry up! What were you guys doing?" Pandora asks impatiently.

Aurora and Candra runs upstairs and quickly change into clothes. They run back downstairs and follow Neville.

Neville walks through the busy streets of London. He walks over towards a old looking pub. Hanging over the door is a sign that says The Leaky Cauldron. Neville turns back towards the family and smiles. "We are here." he says to them.  
"That's just a brick wall..." John says calmly while the twins shake their head.

"No daddy. It's a building that says The Leaky Cauldron..." They both say innocently.

Neville mentally slaps his forehead sighing.

"I forgot. Muggles can't see it..." He says softly to himself before grabbing Pandora's and John's hands leading them towards the door. The twins follow. They enter a dark, smoky pub.

"Why are we in a pub." John orders.

"We are just passing through." Neville says leading them out the back. The parents look up and notice another brick wall.

"Oh and let me guess. This is going to be a dance club right?" Pandora asks.

"Um mom, It really is just a brick wall..." Aurora says, Candra nodding beside her.

"Oh." Pandora says embarrass. Neville pulls out his wand and starts tapping the bricks. Suddenly the bricks form a archway.

"Come on." Neville says leading them through the archway, "This is Diagon Alley!" He finishes happily. The families eye's widen watching many people walk through the street. They notice different types of stores, and people dressed in robes.

"Why is there a broom?" Aurora asks raising a eyebrow, "We don't actually fly them do we? That sounds silly..."

"But yet fun." Candra finishes happily. Neville smiles nodding. Neville leads them towards a big white building that's leaning slightly to one side. "Where are we going?"

"It's so pretty." Aurora says dreamily. Candra looks at her strange and Aurora just smiles.

"We are going to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. We have to switch your muggle money for wizard money." Neville says.

"Wizarding money..." Pandora whispers to herself ranting. The group slowly makes its way through the crowded alley. They finally reached their destination and Neville stops them on the steps.

"Okay, I'm going to take your parents inside and exchange the money. You guys just stay out here and don't get into any trouble." Neville says to the two girls. They nod and Neville takes their parents inside the bank. The girls stand there a few minutes just watching people walk by.

"Hey Aurora, do you see that really colorful building over there?" Candra asks her sister nudging her to get her to look at where she is pointing. Aurora looks and nods. "Did you see that! The bunny on top of that dummy's head just disappeared!" Candra says excitedly. Their looking at the store named Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They both turn to one another and smile mischievously at one another. They quickly stand up and look back at the door to the bank.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Aurora asks, "He said to stay out of trouble."

"We won't get into any trouble and it's not like they told us to stay here." Candra says logically. Aurora nods and they start walking towards the shop. It only took a couple of minutes to walk the short way. So when they reached the store they stood in front of it and stared. The inside was crowded with kids and adults. And all kinds of weird colorful things are on the shelves and flying around the air. They hurried inside and looked around. They see things that they never believed could be made possible. Love potions, pills that could make you sick, things that could change your skin different colors, and many other amazing things.

They wonder around for a while until they turn a corner and suddenly run straight into someone. They stumble back and fall to the ground. Dazed they look up and see that they ran into a ginger haired man. They notice that he's missing an ear and is pretty tall. They lay there staring up at him and him staring down at them. After a few seconds he smiles and helps the girls up.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Aurora apologizes shyly blushing while Candra bows her head down mumbling her own apology to him.

"It's okay, girls." He says laughing holding out his hand, "I'm George, George Weasley." Candra shakes his hand first, then Aurora.

"I'm Aurora, and this is my twin, Candra." Aurora introduces them with a big goofy smile.

"Oh? You guys are twins?" George asks curiosly smiling, "I'm guessing you two are first years? I haven't seen either of you before."

"Oh, you have. You just don't remember us because we are that ninja like!" Candra says laughing while Aurora stands next to her shaking her head.

"Don't listen to her. This is our first time here. We are muggle-borns so all of this," Aurora stops motioning around the store, "Is bloody brilliant!"

"Oooooh! You enjoying Diagon alley then? How about I show you around the store? Show you all the best pranks." George asks watching the girls nod excitedly.

George showed them around the store and even gave them a few things for free. They all shared a laugh when one of the pranks blew up in Aurora's face, turning it purple. George of course, changed it back. He was about to show them the amazing new prank he made, but he noticed the girls stopping, looking at each other worriedly.

"How long have we been gone, Aurora?" Candra asks nervously looking outside.

"I have no clue...Shoot! Professor Neville is going to have a cow!" Aurora replies turning to George and smiling, "We gotta go! Toodles and thanks for the new pranks!" Aurora grabs Candra and starts running out of the store.

"Bye girls! Have fun at Hogwarts! Make sure to prank some Slytherins!" He shouts at the two girls laughing. _Oh no...those to are going to give Hogwarts Hell. Looks like they just gained the next generation of the Weasley's... _He thinks to himself smirking and looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter One! I hope you liked it and please review!  
**

**Treehugginghippiexo: Ahhh, Pandora is amazing!**

**Clio111: I know! I can't wait for the next chapter *Snickers***

**Pandora: I had a OWL in my house! *Glares at John* I will make you rue this day!**

**John: *Blinks* Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your daughters? They are leaving next chapter...**

**Candra: I got free stuff! Thanks George you are now my favorite Weasley!**

**Aurora: He's the only Weasley you know! But he is pretty awesome...besides the prank blowing up in my face! D:**

**Candra: That was AMAZING thank you Hippie, Clio!**

**George: Oh, have mercy on Hogwarts... *Smiles* If you need any pranks come send me a owl! I'll hook you up!**

**Candra: *Smiles innocently* Just send me all the pranks you have...**

**Aurora: I am NOT helping you!**

**Clio111: ENOUGH we don't want to spoil anything! Till next time!**

**Treehugginghippiexo: Review?**

**Pandora: *Hits John with a frying pan* Ha!**

**~Clio111 and Treehugginghippiexo**


	2. Chapter 2

They are Going to Bring Hell to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter, but we do own Aurora, Candra, and somewhat of Morgan.**

**A.N: **_I hope this didn't take us too long. It'll be a little bit harder for us to update this over the summer since she's leaving to Maryland. I'm just warning you now that updates might become a little slower-but we will update whenever we can._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

A owl hoots loudly in the dark startling the two girls laying in their beds. The room is as dark as the clear night outside their window. They lay there in the darkness staring up at their ceiling unable to sleep. The thoughts of what the day before them weighing heavily on both of their minds. Their both so anxious to go to Hogwarts and to start a whole new chapter in their lives. But both are so scared that it effects their whole bodies. What if we don't fit in? How our we going to feel not seeing our parents every day? What's school going to be like? Are just a couple of the hundred of questions running through their heads. The owl hoots again and one of the girls turn over in bed.

"Aurora if you don't shut that bird up I'm going to..."

"Candra don't say something like that. It's so mean." Aurora whispers loudly to her sister.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Aurora laughs at her sister knowing that she was joking. It got quiet again as the girls try once again to fall asleep. The owl hoots again. Both girls sigh and sit up in bed. Both giving up trying to sleep. Candra reaches over and turns on the bed side lamp. The light illuminates about half of the bedroom. The room is a light yellow and has a few random photos hanging on the walls. Half the room that is Candra's is messy, with clothes on the floor and books and other junk scattered around. The other half. Aurora's half, is cleaner. With the clothes neatly put away and books placed with care on the bookshelf. The only things in the room that look strange are the two new trunks placed in front of both beds and the cage with a elf owl in it sitting on the trunk in front of Aurora's bed. Also the smokey grey Maine coon kitten curled up on Candra's bed.

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" Aurora asks her sister.

"Magical?" Candra replies unsure. "I don't really have a clue." They both look at each other and frown. The owl hoots again.

"Sshhh Galadriel. We don't want to wake up Mom and Dad." Aurora whispers to the owl, Galadriel.

"Their most likely awake anyways." Candra says.

"So. They should be sleeping."

"But we aren't sleeping." Candra says smartly.

"Well we start school tomorrow and we're nerves. So I think we have the right to be awake." Aurora says as she moves to the foot of her bed and feeds Galadriel a owl treat.

"Their sending away their only daughters to school in another country. Their not going to see us for months and to top it all off they have just been informed that we are magical. I think they have a right to be awake." Candra says absently petting the cat. They stay quiet for awhile both just thinking to them selves. Then Candra asks, "What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?"

Aurora takes a minute to collect her thoughts then says,"I think that its defiantly going to be an adventure." She stops and looks out the window at the empty street outside. "I think we are going to learn a lot and make some new friends." She then smiles. "Your probably are going to get into some trouble and I will probably try to get you out of it."

Candra laughs. "Your right that's most likely is going to happen." Candra then gets off her bed and goes to her trunk and gets out a long slim box. She returns to her bed and opens it. She takes out a dull grey colored piece of wood, her wand. You can see that the wand has been carved and looks like the unicorn lollipops you buy at the store.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asks. Watching as her sister run her finger along the curve of the wand.

"Just looking at my wand, Do you think that the wood and core of a wand represent the person?" Candra asks.

"Yeah, why else would the wand have to chose the person? If they didn't represent the person, then the person can use any old wand they want."

Candra nods. "Then what does a Hawthorn and dragon heart string wand say about me?" Candra looks questionly at her sister.

"I don't know." Aurora then goes into her trunk and pulls out a box that looks just like Candra's wand box. She then opens it and takes out her wand. Her wand is a light color and has an intricate pattern of swirls and flowers carved into it. "What does a Ash and unicorn tail wand say about me?" Aurora and Candra stare at each other and then start laughing. Causing the cat to get up and go under the bed.

"Saga! No come back!" Candra calls to the cat still laughing. The cat, Saga, ignores her and stays under the bed. "If Grandpa was here he would know." Candra says, referring to their Grandpa on their Dad's side. Who lives in Scotland and who has always been a believer in the mythical things in life. Everyone in the family thinks he's crazy, but now Candra and Aurora know better, since their witches. They never thought witches or wizards were real. But now their being introduced to a whole new world, filled with all kinds of mythical thing. "You know, we should probably call Grandpa and tell him about us."

"Isn't that against the law or something. Professor Longbottom said we can't tell any 'muggle' people about the magical world." Aurora says using air quotes around muggle.

"But he's our Grandpa, I'm sure that it's allowed then."

"We'll just ask someone tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow we should be going to sleep." Right when Aurora says it Candra yawns. Candra nods and puts her wand back in her trunk, Aurora does the same. Then Candra turns out the light and the both lay down to sleep. After a few minutes both of them fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day John and Pandora wake up extra early. They move down to the kitchen, were Pandora starts to prepare breakfast and John reads the paper. Both are quiet the only sound that can be heard is the sound of Pandora whipping eggs together. After a few minutes she dumps the eggs into a pan and turns on the stove. She then fills the kettle and starts the tea. As Pandora is occupied with cooking, John sits silently thinking about what the last week has been like. It's been hectic ever since the girls received their letters.

First they discovered that the girls are witches, then they went out shopping for their school supplies. Which was an interesting experience. He thought Pandora was going to have an heartache when they exited the bank and the girls weren't there. Luckily they ran up the steps a few minutes later. Later Pandora almost fainted when, at the pet shop, Aurora ran up with a owl in her hand asking if she can have it. Pandora ,after the pet shop, stayed quiet the rest of the trip in shock. When they got home she locked her self in the bedroom and didn't come out until dinner. Pandora seems to be having a harder time with this whole magical thing the girls are.

During the week the girls spent hours pouring over their new school books and trying some of the things in them, which gave Pandora quite a scare when a big bang and a thump came from the girls bedroom. She ran up the stairs so fast that Candra was still on the floor when she reached their then on Pandora banned the use of defense spells in the house. A couple days later the girls gave Pandora a piece of candy that changed her hair green she screamed when she looked in the mirror. She then also banned the use of Weasley products in the house. It seems that Pandora and magic just don't go together.

The last couple of days have been normal, everyone has been preparing for the girls departure. Clothes where gathered and washed, shoes, hats, and gloves found and packed. Pictures and other little knickknacks packed away, school supplies all placed in the trunks. Then they went and unpacked everything and then repacked it so that the trunks are more neat and organized. And they spent a lot of the time together as a family, just enjoying the time they have with each other before the girls leave.

Pandora finishes the eggs and puts them on a plate and sets them in the middle of the kitchen table. She then adds apple juice and toast to the table. She goes out to the stairs and calls Candra and Aurora down. She goes back into the kitchen and sets plates and silverware on the table. She then sits next to John, who has already started eating. A few minutes later Aurora and Candra come tumbling through the door. They then take their seats across from their parents. They eat in silence, they don't know what to say to one another. Soon they were all done and the girls cleared the table and then ran up stairs to get dress and finish some last minute packing. Pandora starts to wash the dishes and the room remains silent other then the sound of running water.

To John the silence is madding, its so strange in for his house to be so quiet. Usually the girls are making some sort of commotion or Pandora is going off about something. Something is always going on, its never still. John is just thinking about breaking the silence when he hears Pandora start to sniffle. He looks up from the paper and sees Pandora with her hands on the sinking leaning over it. Has he watches her he sees a tear fall from her face and into the sink. John immediately gets up and walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. "What's wrong, love?" He asks her rubbing her back.

"M...my...my babies are leaving!" She tells him sobbing into his chest. He tightens his hold on her.

"Shhh. Their going to be okay. It's not like your not going to see them again. We'll see them at Christmas."

"What if something happens to them? I won't be there to take care of them! Who's going to make them feel better when their sick? Who's going to get on them about their homework every night?" She asks still sobbing. John then holds her at arms length and looks her in the eyes.

"Their going to be fine. Their big girls. There's going to be teachers there and their friends that they are going to make that can remind them to do their homework." He tells her. "there's a whole hospital wing that can help them if their sick." Pandora stops sobbing but continues to cry.

"I'm going to miss them so much!"

"Me too." He says kissing her forehead. Then he says,"But we have to send them, so they can learn to use their magic. You don't want them missing this chance, do you?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Good. So lets go see what we can do for them. We only have a little time left before we leave." He says giving her a kiss to her lips.

As soon as they break apart they hear yelling coming from upstairs. "Come on Saga! Get in the cat carrier. You don't want to be left here do you?" Then their a thump and then laughing. John an d Pandora run upstairs and open the door of the girls room. In the room they see Candra hanging off the bed with her back laying on the floor and her feet on the bed. Aurora is standing next to her laughing. Candra is glaring up at her. Then the cat comes out from under the bed and sits on Candra's chest and meows in her face. Candra glares at Saga and she meows again.

"Now you want to come out!" Candra says shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you." She then grabs Saga and puts her into the carrier. Pandora and John smile at their daughters before stepping into the room and helping with the last minute preparations. Soon the girls are all ready to go and pulling their trunks out the front door off the house and the steps to the car. The neighbors out and about looking at the strangely when they see Aurora carry out her owl. They load up the car and pull away from the curb and leave for King's Cross Station.

At King's Cross the girls push their trolleys into the station. Once in the station the family stops and look at the girls tickets. "Platform 9 3/4?" The girls ask together. Pandora and John look at each other. "Is there even a platform 9 3/4?"

` "I don't think so.'" John says. "Lets walk down to platform 9 and see what we can see." So the little family walk down to the platform and stand in front off the barrier and look at it in confusion. They see a little sign that says platform 9 on one side of the barrier and on the other side there's a sign that says platform 10. "I don't see a platform 9 3/4."

"Maybe you can't see it." Aurora says looking at the barrier. "They probable have to hide it because of the muggles."

"Okay so, where would you hide a whole train platform?" Pandora wonders out loud. Everyone shrugs. Then Candra raises her arm and points her finger at a family coming closer to them.

"Maybe they can help. That boy has an owl also." The family she is pointing at consists of two adults, they women has red hair and the man has messy black hair. With them is three children, two boys with messy black hair and a little girl with red hair. The boys are both pushing trolleys with trunks on them and the elder boy has an owl on his. The family notice them and walk over to them.

"I know that look. Your trying to get on the platform right?" Now that they are closer they can tell that the man is wearing round glasses and that the younger boy is also.

"Yes it seems that we are a little confused. We can't find platform 9 3/4." John says to the man. The man smiles and looks at the girls.

"Muggleborns. I understand, I had the same problem when I first started school." He tells them. The girls smile up at him.

"So how do you get on the platform?" Candra asks.

"Oh, that's simple you just run right at the barrier between platform 9 and 10." He says chuckling when he sees the expressions on their faces.

"You're joking." Pandora says shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. But if you don't believe me then you can watch my son go through. Go head James." Then the older boy with out the glasses looks around then starts to run at the barrier. Right when it looks like he's about to smash into it he disappears. "You see. I'm not joking." He then takes his other son and they both disappear on to the platform, followed by his wife and daughter.

John, Pandora and the girls stand there looking at each other. Then Aurora says, "I guess I'll go first." She then takes her trolley and before her mother can stops her, she starts running toward the barrier. Then she disappears into the barrier. Candra goes next followed by their parents. On platform 9 3/4 they get bombarded with white steam that obscures their sight for a second. When the steam subsides they are confronted with the sight of a platform crowded with people. All families saying goodbye to their children. And sitting parked next to the platform is a bright scarlet train with the words Hogwart's Express written on it. They make their way down the platform to the end of the train where there is less people gathered. The girls take their trunks and load them into a compartment and then go back off the train to say goodbye to their parents.

On their way off the train Aurora runs into a kid. She goes to say sorry to him and sees that he has platinum blond shaggy hair and grey eyes. "Sorry." The boy says and then he's on his way back to where ever he was going before. I wonder what his problem was? Aurora stares at his retreating figure and sighs before following her sister off the train.

Back on the platform John and Pandora say goodbye to their daughters. "Now girls don't get to into too much trouble." John tells them. They nod.

"And stay caught up on your work, don't fall behind." Pandora tells them.

"And mind your teachers."

"Make sure to wear a jacket if it gets cold."

"Eat your vegetables."

"And-' The girls stop their parents before they get to the point of no return.

"We get it. We're going to miss you." They say at the same time. Pandora starts to tear up and pulls them into a bone crushing hug and kissing their heads.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." She says hugging them. The girls wiggle trying to get away from her.

"Mom... can't...breath..." Candra says trying to catch her breath. Pandora immediately releases them. John then pulls them into a hug.

"I love you." He tells them.

"I love you too." The both say. And then they just stand their for a couple of minutes and then Pandora starts rummaging in her bag.

"I totally forgot. I got you girls something." Both of the girls look curiously at their mother as she pulls out a nicely wrapped small box from her bag. She then hand it to them. They tare off the wrappings and open up the box and pull out a camera. Both girls smile brightly at their mother and hug her.

"Thank you!" They say. Then John takes it from them.

"Lets get a picture of the three of you." So the three of them stand in front of the train with their arms wrapped around each other and smile into the camera. John clicks the button and a flash goes off. Startling a couple of people around them. They laugh rubbing their eyes. The girls take the camera and examine it. Pandora and John watch them with smiles on their faces just enjoying the time left with them. However, soon the train whistles, signaling that it is close to departure time. Pandora and John say one finally goodbye to their daughters and then Candra and Aurora board the train. The wave out the window at their parents as the train leaves the station, when the train round a corner and when they can no longer see them, they go back to compartment.

They enter the compartment and see a small boy sitting in the seat closest to the window reading a book. The boy has short sandy hair and brown eyes. He's dressed in jeans and a red jumper. He looks up at them and smiles. They smile back and take seats across from him. He extends his hand to them.

"Hi. I'm Morgan, Morgan Finnigan." He says shaking both of their hands with a smile. They smile back at him.

"I'm Aurora Gray."

"An I'm her twin sister Candra Gray." Morgan looks at them confused for a second then he then seems to relies something and smile.

"You're fraternal twins." They nod. He then smiles again and the girls get the expression that he likes to smile. "Interesting. So is it your first year too? Its mine and I'm so excited!"

"Yeah. We can't wait to start a new adventure." They say together. The three kids talk for a while and get to know each other. The discover that they have a lot and common and soon become fast friends.

"I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor, like my Dad, but I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff. My Mom was a Hufflepuff. What houses do you think you guys are going to get sorted into?" He asks. Since Aurora insisted they buy Hogwart's,A History, when they went to Diagon Alley. The girls know what houses are and all about the different ones. But they couldn't decide what house they will get sorted into.

"We don't know. We are just going to see where they are going to put us." Candra says to him. Aurora nods. Morgan smiles again and they start talking about the difference between the four houses. After a while Morgan decides that he is going to take a nap and the girls want to explore the train. So the girls leave Morgan to his sleep and exit the compartment. They walk up the train and don't really see anything to interesting. At one point they walk into a part of the train that doesn't have compartments, but instead has tables and booths. Everyone in that train glared at them, a few girls stood up and blocked their path.

"Um, excuse me. Can you please move? We're trying to get by." Aurora says nicely to the girls. The three girls in front of them look down at them and laugh. The one in the middle, the leader they guessed, glared at them. She has short brown hair that is held back from her face with a green headband. Her eyes are a cold blue color and her mouth is set in a sneer. All together Candra and Aurora don't think the girl looks very nice. The other two girls wore similar expressions but their hair and eye colors are different. The one on the left of the girl has, black long hair that frames her face and brown eyes. The girl on the other side of the leader has, dirty blonde hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and hazel eyes that look kind of bored.

"Awwwww, look at the little first year acting so nice, Gwen." The black hair girl says snidely to the girl in the middle, Gwen. Gwen smirks and laughs.

"Aren't they just adorable, Taylor?" Gwen asks the blonde girl. The girl, Taylor, nods "So adorable in fact that, we could just eat them!" Then the three girls start laughing.

"Or we could, just feed them to the giant squid. I'm sure that he would find them delicious." The black hair girl says getting up in Candra's face.

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea Emily!" Gwen laughs. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"That's not very nice." Aurora tells them.

"Oh, the little first year thinks that's not nice." Gwen says in googoo voice. Emily laughs, Taylor just sits back down not interested anymore in the girls.

"Yeah, she does think its not nice. And I think your not very nice. So if you would please more aside, so we can pass." Candra says trying to push through the two girls pulling Aurora with her. But the girls weren't done yet.

"Where do you think your going? We're just getting to know each other." Emily says.

"Well I think that we know enough about you already, thank you. So we're just going to go now." Candra says still trying to get by them. Gwen grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"We're not done with you." Gwen says to them. Candra is about to say something to them when Taylor cuts in.

"Gwen just let them go. There's no point in scaring first years. Remember you were a first year last year." Taylor says to her looking bored still. Gwen frowns at her lets go of Candra's arm. Gwen is just about to say something back to Taylor when Candra pulls Aurora and her self into another part of the train.

"They were rather rude, I think." Aurora says to Candra. Candra just nods and fights off that urge to go back and say something to those girls. They walk a couple more train cars, their half way through the car. When the train gives a sudden violent jerk and the girls go flying into a compartment. The girls land in a heap upon the floor, all in a tangle. They roll around for a second before they separate each other. Then they are laying on the floor a little confused. Candra looks up and sees that their not alone in the compartment. In fact, the two black haired boys from earlier are there and a girl with bushy red hair is sitting next to a guy with platinum blonde hair. Aurora notices it is the same guy that she accidentally ran into before.

The other kids are looking down at them with wide eyes, well everyone except the blonde, he's just looking at them coldly. The older boy with out the glasses gets up and helps them off the floor. He then asks if their alright, they nod and continue looking at the kids. Candra just can't stop staring at the girl's hair and wondering if she makes it that bushy, or if it's naturally like that. "Is her hair naturally like that?' Candra says out loud and then puts her hand over her mouth and blushes. The girl glares at her. The two brothers laugh but the blonde just continues to look at them the same.

Aurora is staring at the blonde when she says, " I think someone is a tad bit unhappy today." Which makes the blonde boy blush and the other boys continue to laugh. The girls don't stay long because like before, Candra pulls them out of the door and back down the train the way they came.

"I think we should get back before something really bad happens." Candra says.

They soon are back at their compartment and see that Morgan is gone but his book is on the seat. So the girls change quickly into their robes and sit down. They sit in silence and soon the gentle rocking of the train puts them to sleep. A couple of hours later Morgan wakes them up and the see that it's dark outside and that the train has stopped. All of the sudden the nerves that have been hidden all week spring up into each girl, making it hard to breath. They walk with Morgan off the train and on to the platform. Once on the platform the notice a huge guy with a lantern yelling for first years. So they follow him and the other first years through some woods and down hill to a dark lake. At the lake they see that there is multiple boats docked at the shore, each with a lantern. The big guy instructs them to get in the boats, four to a boat. Morgan, Candra, Aurora and a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, all climb into one rest of the first years get into their boats and soon they are off sailing peacefully across the placid water.

The sky is clear and they can see millions off stars in the sky. Shinning brightly down at them, reflecting in the view from Candra's and Aurora's boat is kind of spooky. They are in the back of the group and can see all the other boats in front off them. There's something eerie about seeing boats filled with children sailing silently across a lake with out paddles. All that you can make out of the appearance of the children is their shape. The lanterns of the boats make to were all you see is the glow of the light shining around their bodies. About half way across the lake, a huge castle rises out of the terrain. All light up with candles that shine through the windows. With it's many towers and windows, it likes like something that has popped right out of one of the girls favorite fairy tails. All around they hear gasps and whispering. However, in their boat it is quiet, them all being too amazed to say anything.

Soon they see a giant sheer cliff rising in front of them. The huge guy yells at them to duck and they do as the go under the cliff and into a cave. In the cave they see docks and a stair leading up into the castle. The boats dock and the first years step out of the boats and are lead up the stairs into a room were they stand and wait. Candra, Aurora, and Morgan stand in a little group together. The girl from the boat standing a couple feet away, Aurora invites her over and they learn that her name is Malerie. After a few minutes, a really small old looking man with bright white hair and a kind expression, walks into the room carrying a three legged stool and a rolled up old hat. He addresses the students.

"I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher here at Hogwarts. I will be conducting the Sorting tonight. Here at Hogwarts we have four noble houses. Each one with its own special qualities, but all coexist in harmony. There is Gryffindor, home of the brave. Then there is loyal Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where learning is put above the rest. And last but not least, Slytherin where the cunning hide." The Professor says in a squeaky voice. "Each house is like a family. You will learn with them, eat with them, and live with them for seven years. Here at Hogwarts, you will earn house points for your triumphs, but will lose them if you break the rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a very special honor. I hope you all find the place where you belong. So if you will, follow me into the Great Hall to start the Sorting." With that he opens the door and leads the first years into the Great Hall in pairs of two.

The Great Hall really is a great hall. With four long tables set up with kids sitting on either side of them. Up in the front of the hall sits a high table where the professors eat with the Headmistress sitting in the middle, looking down on everything. Windows line either side of the hall and also great big stain glass windows are behind the you look up you see that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky outside. All around there is candle sticks suspended in midair. The first years stare in amazement at the sheer splendor of the hall.

Candra and Aurora are standing next to each other behind Morgan and Malerie. They can't believe that they are going to be eating in this hall everyday, that can't even begin to think about living in the castle all year. They look up at the high table and see Professor Longbottom smiling at the first years. They then look at the Headmistress, she is a stern looking women with black hair that looks to be going grey, pulled into a tight bun. She has beady eyes behind square glasses. She's wearing a gold and scarlet tartan pattern robes. She has a small smile on her lips.

Professor Flitwick steps up onto the stairs leading up to the high table and sets the stool down and places the hat on to of it. Soon a cut is seen at where the brim of the hat connects to the rest of the hat. And to the first years amazement the hat starts to sing. So completely curious about the hat the girls don't hear a word of what the hat sings. Soon the hat stops and Flitwick unrolls a piece of parchment and reads off a name," Abercrombie, Lyla!" An elfish looking girl with ginger hair and prominent ears, walks slowly up to the stool. She sits down and the professor puts the hat on her head and after a couple of minutes the hat proclaims loudly,"HUFFLEPUFF!" And the table to their left starts to cheer loudly with the rest off the hall clapping. And so the Sorting begins.

A few more students later, a couple going to Ravenclaw one going to Gryffindor and one going to Slytherin, Professor Flitwick calls Aurora up. "Gray, Aurora!" Aurora slowly makes her way through the crowd of students and sits down on the stool, a little bit scared about which house that is going to choose. The professor places the hat on her head and it slips down over her eyes.

"Hmmmm..." Aurora hears in her head, she assumes that its the hat. "Interesting... I can tell that you have a good head on your shoulders." It says to her.

"How can you tell that?" She asks the hat in her head.

"Its all in here, all in you head. Your loyal to your friends and family and would do anything for them. You also are have a bright mind, but I don't think Ravenclaw is right for you. I put someone like you there once and they were ridiculed for years. So, it's between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hmmmmm... tricky you are, but ahhh, what is that I see? Oh now I know exactly where you go-GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells out loud and their is a lot of cheering and clapping has Aurora runs to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. She sits down next to the messy black haired boy with out the glasses from earlier, James she thinks is his name. She watches as Candra"s name is called.

"Gray, Candra" Candra walks up to the stool and sits down and the hat is placed on her head, and like her sister, the hat covers her eyes.

"Another Gray? In the same year that's interesting all in its self. I haven't sorted a Gray in centuries and here are two, in the same year." The hat says in Candra's mind.

"We're twins." Candra tells the hat.

"Oh! I get it. You guys might be twins but you are different."

"Well yeah. We are not identical." Candra says.

"Okay, lets get down to business. Lets see, your loyal, and brave. You seem to have a knack for revenge too. Interesting... . Maybe Slytherin or Gyrffindor. Two opposite houses, that you have qualities for both. I see now, you seem to be just a little bit more leaning this way then that way. So it's going to have to be-"

* * *

_Well there is the story! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Here's the third chapter. It's the girls first day of classes, that should be interesting. Oh I should tell you guys that I (Treehugginghippiexo) is leaving for a couple of months. So updates might be a little slow.**

* * *

They are Going to Bring Hell to Hogwarts: Chapter Three

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts to the whole hall. The Gryffindor table arupts in applause followed by the rest of the hall, as a smiling Candra runs down to the table to sit next to her sister. The girls listen to the Sorting but not really paying a lot of attention to the people and the houses. Their way too excited that they both got sorted into the same house. Which they figured would happen, but girls still had the fear that they might have been put into different houses. And if that happened they didn't know what they would have done. They have been together literally from birth, they are best friends and they are rarely seen apart. So if that happened they would have been lost without each other.

Soon their attention was pulled back to the Sorting when they heard Morgan's named called. Morgan walked slowly up to the stool with terror in his eyes. He sat on the stool and almost slipped off, but Professor Flitwick stopped him from falling. He then placed the Sorting hat on his head and like with the girls, it slipped over his eyes. The hat took a whole minute and thirty seconds to decide what house to put him. The girls held their breath the whole time, hoping that he would be sorted into Gryffindor with them. Finally that hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the girls and the rest of their house clapped loudly for him. He ran down to the table and sat across from them and whispered.

"I thought he would never decide." The three of them laughed quietly and then turned their attention back to the sorting. They watched as a girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Them some more students were sorted and they didn't really listen. Their stomachs were starting to rumble. And every time one of their stomachs rumble the others would rumble back, like they were talking to one another. Every time this happened the girls would giggle loosing their concentration. Which would cause Morgan to look at them strange, which only made them laugh harder.

Once again they were brought out of their own little world when they heard Malerie's named called. The girls noticed as she walked up to the stool, that she has a smile on her face and seems to be unfazed by everything. The hat barely touched her head when the hat shouted Gryffindor. There was more clapping as she took a seat a little bit down the table from them. When the clapping stopped the professor called another name.

"Potter, Albus!" The whole hall suddenly becomes quiet as they all watched the boy with messy black hair and glasses walked up to the stool. The girls notice that it was the brother of the boy that they are sitting next too, and the boy from earlier. The boy, Albus, sits down and the hat is placed on his head.. After a few seconds the hat shouts out, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the Gryffindor table shouts and claps extra loud, and James stands up on the bench clapping. Albus blushes and takes a seat at the table and then another name is called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Once again the hall grows silent. The blonde boy from the train earlier walks, more like struts, up to the stool. Glaring at any student that looks him in the eyes. Some of the Gryffindors even glare back at him. Soon he's up and on the stool with the hat on his head. The hall stays quiet the whole time that the hat is on his head, which was a few minutes. The longest so far out of the Sorting. The students at the tables started to fidget in their seats in anticipation. Finally the hat shouts,"GRYFFINDOR!" and theres a gasp from everyone in the hall. Even Scorpius looked shocked as he took the hat off. Everyone was looking at him with their mouths wide open and some of the Gryffindors were glaring at him. No one was clapping, but then Aurora started to clap followed by Candra. Then Albus also clapped and cheered, which he also received odd looks from the students around him. There was some scattered clapping from the other houses, and the Headmistress was clapping enthusiastically. Scorpius then took a seat next to Albus and the clapping stopped. Professor Flitwick blinks a couple times before he calls another name.

The rest of the Sorting was uneventful and soon all the first years were sorted into their houses. The Headmistress stands up and starts to speak, "I know that we are all hungry, so I'm going to make this short. Welcome to Hogwarts! Just a reminder the Dark Forest is forbidden for any to enter. With that I think its time to eat." Much to the delite and wonder of the students the plates and plaiters on the table filled with food magical appeared. The girls didn't even feel like trying explain how that happen, they were too hungry. So they filled their plates with food and began to eat. All around other students were talking about the sorting of one Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why would the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor? His whole family have been bad for generations." One girl sitting by them asks her friend sitting next to her.

An older boy sitting a couple places up the table from the girls says, "He's going to taint the house of Gryffindor." A couple around them nod in agreement. They then glare down the table at the blonde, who is talking to Albus.

"He shouldn't even be allowed to talk to him. He's going to infect him with his evil ways." Someone else says.

The girls look from person to person confused. Why are they being so mean? It doesn't make any sense. Why does it matter that he's in Gryffindor? The hat put him in this house. he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. What does his family have to do with anything? And saying that he's evil is just plain unfair. They don't even know him. How can they judge him if they haven't even meet him before?

Aurora looks over at Candra with a confused expression. "I don't understand. Why are they being so mean?" Candra shrugs and they look around again.

"It's because he's a Malfoy." The boy sitting next them says to them. The boy, James, holds out his hand and introduces him self. "I'm James Potter by the way. We sort of meet earlier." He says with a smile.

"I'm Candra and this is my sister Aurora.' Candra says reaching over Aurora and taking his hand and shaking it. "Sorry about falling into your compartment. The stupid train kinda threw us around a bit."

"Its okay." He laughs. "It was kinda getting boring in there anyway."  
Candra was about to say something else when Aurora cuts in. "But what does being a Malfoy have to do with anything?" She asks getting back to what made James talk to them.

"Oh, well you see, his family is not really the best out there. They kind of did some bad things in the past." James says.

"What kind of bad things?" Candra asks curiously.

"Wait, you guys don't know about the Malfoy's?" The girls shake their heads. "And you know nothing about the war?" Once again they shake their heads. "You guys are muggleborns, aren'tcha?" They nod. And James sighs. "Well I better tell you about it." He then starts a long story about the badist wizard that has ever lived. After about a half hour, James finally finishes. The girls stare at him in a amazement.

"Your Dad really did all that?" Candra asks him in wonder. James nods. "Wow."

"So everyone dislikes Scorpius for what his family did before he was born?" Aurora asks. James nods again. "That is not right! Just because his family did bad things, doesn't mean that he's going to be like them!" Aurora says getting angry. Candra moves away from her. Many people don't now that Aurora has a nasty temper. And when she's angry there's nothing really that anyone can do to calm her down.

"That's stupid." Candra adds.

"I agree. Even though his family are basically enemies with my family. I still believe that they should give him a chance, to see if his different." James says.

"Yeah I agree,-" The Headmistress interrupts Aurora.

"Now that our stomachs are full, we should all be getting to bed. Class begin tomorrow and I don't want anyone sleeping in class. So, if Prefects if you would escort the first years to your common rooms." And with that everyone starts exiting the Great Hall. The Prefects were calling for first years to follow them. Candra and Aurora followed the Gryffindor prefect out of the Great Hall. As they ascended the stairs they notice that the pictures on the walls were moving and talking to one another. They also noticed ghost roaming around the halls too.

Up they went, up to the seventh floor they followed the prefect. Soon they stood in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password." She says.

"Polyjuice." The prefect says and the picture swings open and the enter the common room. Candra whispers to Aurora.

"What is polyjuice?" Aurora shrugs. The common room is in Gryffindor colors and has a bunch of comfortable armchairs and couches with tables scattered around and a fire place. There is two sets of stares leading up.

"The girls dormitory are up the left stairs and the boys to the right" The prefect says to the group of first years and then he talks about some other stuff that the girls don't pay attention too. They are to busy thinking about bed to listen. Soon the prefect allows them to go up to their dormitory and all the first years climb the stairs to their beds. Up in the dormitories the girls find that there are five four poster bed with scarlet curtains. They see that their trunks have also been brought up and are laying in front of their beds. Candra sees Saga curled up on her bed sleeping, Aurora sees that her owl has been placed on the windowsill next to her bed in her cage. Aurora walks over and pets her. Candra goes and flops down on her bed and Saga awakens and goes and sits on Candra's lap. She absently pets Saga while she watches the other girls come in.

Malerie comes in and sits down on the bed next to Aurora's bed. She looks around and smiles at the girls. Another girl walks in, this girl has strawberry blond hair that goes to her shoulder and blue eyes. The girl looks at the three girls and smiles, then another girl walks in and the twins see that its the girl from the train. The one who was sitting with James, she has bushy red hair and brown eyes. She glares at the twins and they smile sheepishly at her. The room is awkwardly quiet as the five girls stare at each other. Then the girl with the strawberry blond hair walks up to Malerie and introduces her self.

"Hi, I'm Zinnia Vanderhaden." She says with a smile. Malerie smiles shyly back at her.

"I'm Malerie O'Riley." Then Zinnia points to the red headed girl.

"That is Rose Weasley." Rose waves. Then Zinnia looks over at Candra and Aurora. "Who are you guys?"

Aurora walks over to them and smiles. "I'm Aurora Gray and this is my sister Candra Gray." She says pointing to Candra on her bed. Candra smiles. Rose glares at her.

"Oh! You guys are twins! That's cool." Zinnia says to the twins.

"Yeah it's interesting." Rose says not really interested in the conversation. She goes and sits on her bed. All the girls look at each other again and then they all start to get ready for bed, no one really wanting to talk. Soon everyone is laying in there beds with the lights off and soon all the girls drift off to sleep.

The next morning the girls are awaken by the noise off the other girls getting ready for breakfast. The girls get up whipping the sleep from their eyes. The get changed into their school robes and brush their hair. Soon they find their selves walking down to the Great Hall with Morgan and Malerie. They enter the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table. They all start to eat breakfast, they discuss the days classes and what they think its going to be like. As they talk Professor Longbottom is going around the Gryffindor table passing out every ones class schedules. He comes up to their group.

"Morning kids." Professor Longbottom says to them. They say good morning to him. "You all ready for class to day?" He asks, they nod. "Here's your schedules." He hands them their schedule. "Have fun in class, I'll see you guys later." He says walking away from them to the next group of students. The children all look down at their schedules and see that they have six classes a day. It looks like all the Gryffindor first years have classes together. That makes the four children smile knowing that they are going to have classes together.

"So, our first class in potions." Candra says and Morgan groans. The three girls look over at him questionably.

"My Dad always talks about how boring potions was when he was in school." He tells them.

"But he had a different teacher." Aurora says and Morgan shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. I heard that the potions teacher is evil." Morgan says whispering the last part. Candra and Aurora roll their eyes at him, Malerie stopped paying attention and was looking out on of the windows behind the high table. "You guys are going to see, then you will believe me." Morgan finishes then goes back to eating.

Soon breakfast is over and the four children, and the rest of the Gryffindor first years, are making their way down to the dungeons for their first class. The potions room is a large square room with rectangular tables spread around. It is light by candles hanging on the wall and from the ceiling. Over on the side of the room, up against the wall, is a round basin used to wash hands and laded. The Gryffindor first years see that they have potions with the Syltherins. The children all sit down around the tables. Candra and Aurora have to sit across from Rose and Zinnia, while Morgan and Malerie sit across from Albus and Scorpius. After a few minutes the Professor comes striding in.

The potions professor is a tall man with tan skin and dark hair. He's a good looking man but has a scare that goes from his right eyebrow across his eye and it comes to an end at the top of the bridge of his nose. He seems to give off a self confident aura and he looks down at the students with eyes that seem to show no emotions. He walks up to the front of the class and begins to speak.

"I am Professor Aristide and I am here to teach you the science that is potions. Many of you will not understand the importance of this art of magic. I can teach you to cure diseases, stop poisons from surging through your bodies, and I can even teach you to stop death in its tracks. However, only a select few will come to appreciate this art." The Professor says sounding a little bored, sort of like he says this same speech every year and doesn't even have to think real hard to say it. "Now open your books to page 10 and follow the instructions of how to make a cure for boils, the potion will be due at the end of class." All the students open their books and begin.

Candra and Aurora glance down at the instructions and see that they need to set their cauldron over a small fire and bring it to a slow, rolling boil. So the two girls begin, working separately on their potions, concentrating hard so they don't mess up. They follow the instructions in the book and soon their potions take on a greenish tint. So as the instructions say they take the cauldrons of the fire and let them cool before they add the porcupine quills. After a couple of minutes Aurora, thinking that her potion has cooled enough, adds the quills. Thinking that everything is okay Aurora looks down at her book to see what the next instruction says to do, but Aurora is unaware that the potion wasn't completely cool. but luckily for her she steps around to the other side of the table to pick up her quill that fell. Because when she added the porcupine quills the potion was still hot and so when the quills were added it caused the cauldron to melt and for her potion to spill all over her work station and where she would have been standing.

Candra screams and jumps away before it could touch her, Candra's screams cause the whole class to look over. Aurora is shocked to see her potion all over the place. She rushes over to try to clean up the mess. But the Professor yells at her, "Don't touch it! Unless you want to be covered in boil" He rushes over and pulls out his wand and quickly makes the potion disappear. he then repairers the cauldron. He then looks down at Aurora who is standing there nervelessly playing with a piece of her hair. "What is your name?" He asks her sternly.

"Aurora, Aurora Gray." Aurora says looking down at her shoes. Candra watches, scared that her sister is about to get yelled at, unable to help.

"Do you know why your potion melted your cauldron?" Professor Aristide asks about to let his full fury on her. He is shocked to see her look up at him and answer his question.

"Yeah, it's because I added the porcupine quills to early. The potion wasn't cool enough yet too add the quills." She says looking him in the eyes. He stares down at her, 'Most first years do this, but not many know why it happens. Even though it warns you not to add them until its completely cooled.' The Professor thinks to himself.

"Well since you know what you did wrong, I don't have to give you a lecture about following directions." Aurora gives a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry. I should have waited a little while longer." Aurora says with a frown.

"It's okay. A lot of first years make the same mistake." He says and to every ones amazement he gives her a small smile. "Now I guess since class is almost over you should just pack up your stuff and wait for class to end." She nods, and them to everyone else he yells, "The rest of you get back to work! Your potions are still due at the end of class!" The other students hurry to finishes their potions has Aurora packs up her stuff. She looks over at Candra who is putting her finished potion into a glass phial and goes and hands it end. Candra also packs up her stuff and sits down next to Aurora.

"I thought he was going to yell at you for sure." She says to Aurora.

"Yeah, me too."

Potions ends and the first years exit the potion room and the Gryffindors head up to the Transfiguration classroom. They trudge through the school and eventually reach their destination. The transfiguration classroom is a long rectangular shaped room with large windows. It has four rows with three desks each, they all face a big desk at the front of the room. There is also two chalkboards and several cages and bookshelves.

The Gryffindor first years sit down at the desks and then the Ravenclaw first years come in and sit down. The two different houses stay together and don't mingle with each other. Soon their teacher walks in with a warm smile on her face. The teacher is relatively short with long red hair pulled into a pony tail at the back of her head. The students see that she has clear blue eyes that are filled with excitement. She steps up to the desk at the front of the room and beams down at the children.

"Hello, students. I'm Professor Betjes and I'm going to be you transfigurations teacher this year. Like you I am new to this school, as it is my first year teaching here. I am so excited to teach you the hard art of transfigurations. Transfigurations is very complex and dangerous, so I would like you all to take this class seriously and not make a fool of yourselves. If you follow those simple requests we will get along just fine." She looks at all of them with an hard expression and then smiles again. " So today class, you are all going to learn the wand movement to turn a match into a needle. Take out your wands and repeat what I do." She then goes on to show them the movement and they practice it the rest of the class. By the end of class all of the students hands hurt from all the wand movements. "Tomorrow we will learn the incantation that goes with the movement." The professor says to them as the bell rings, indicating that its lunch time.

At lunch Candra and Aurora sit with Morgan and Malerie again and they all begin to talk about their classes so far.

"Professor Aristide scares me." Malerie says before taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I know. I thought he was going to bite into Aurora for messing up her potion." Morgan says picking a apple from one of the bowls in front of him.

"He probably would have if the rest of you haven't have been there." James says jumping into the first years conversation. The four first years look at him confused. "What? You didn't know that he's a werewolf. Its said that he spent a couple of years living with them, that's how he got the scare."

"That is insane!" Aurora says loudly. "Where did you hear that rumers?"

"It's just something I heard from a couple of fifth years last year." He says.

"You can't trust everything that people tell you." Candra says in between bites of her pudding.

"Well I still believe them. How else do you explain his grumpy attitude?"

"Uh, maybe he's just unhappy." Aurora says sarcastically.

"Well, believe what you want." James says turning away from them going back to his friends. The others finish their lunches and then go and sit outside for awhile. After a few minuted the bell rings for them to go to their last class of the day, Herbology.  
The four Gryffindors walk down to Green House One and wait outside with the other first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The door opens to revel Professor Longbottom. He smiles at the students and leads them into the green house. The green house is made entirely off glass and is filled with many blossoming plants, many the students have never even seen before. There is many square tables with four stools around each one, around the green house.

The students sit down at the tables, Candra and Aurora sit across from Morgan and Malerie. Professor Longbottom stands in front of the class and says a speech about how Herbology is important in the world and that they should take the class seriously. Soon he gives them instructions to read a chapter from their books and the class begins to read quietly. Halfway through the class Aurora and Candra see Albus and Scorpius get up from their stools and sneak over to one of the more dangerous looking plants. Albus and Scorpius begin to touch the leaves and inspecting them. The professor looks at them and frowns.

"Boys, I would stop touching that. Its rather dangerous." He tells them, Albus and Scorpius smile and go back to their seats and begin to read. However, after a couple of minutes they are back over at the plant touching it again. Professor Longbottom warns again and threatens to give them detention if they don't stop messing with the plant. So the boys stop and once again sit down, but then their back up again. Their touching the plant again when all of the sudden Albus lets out a scream. Everyone looks over at them and see that Albus's finger as swollen to the size of a sausage. Professor Longbottom rushes over to them.

"I warned you that this plant is dangerous!" He yells at them. "Now look what you did. I'm going to have to give you guys detention. I'm also deducting five house points, from each of you, for not listening. Now Mr. Malfoy, take your friend to the Hospital wing and have him fixed up." He says and pushes the two boys out off the green house.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. Soon the four of them: Candra, Aurora, Morgan and Malerie were back in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework. When their done with that its time for dinner so they make their way back down to the Great Hall to eat. After dinner they go straight the their dormitory. They get ready for bed and the twins fall into their covers. Candra looks over at her twin in the dark and says, "That was interesting." But Aurora doesn't answer she has already fallen asleep. So Candra does the same and drift off into a dream were there is a plant that turns into a needle and grows boils.


End file.
